


A Mother/Daughter Conversation

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Daughters, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lost Love, Mentioned Finn (Star Wars), Mentioned Zoe Sage/Original Male Character, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Moving On, Past Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Carol Marcus, Past Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh, Past Original Male Character/Original Female Character - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Roleplay Logs, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Enterprise Crew is avoiding the release of their third movie on Molly's island with their families and friends, Molly and Livvy have a conversation about the heart wanting what the heart wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother/Daughter Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So since I plan on (hopefully) writing a lot for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week on Tumblr, I'm posting my fic here on AO3 as I write it and then posting it to Tumblr on the day of the fest it's meant for so I don't hit you guys here with a ton of fic each day. This is meant for Day 1, which is themed "A Day In The Life." This was written for **sideofrawr** with one of my [random sentence starters](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters) that I just ended up using in the middle of the fic instead of at the beginning ( _"When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!"_ ).

She had to admit, she was rather glad to see her daughters taste in male friends had improved, Molly thought to herself as she watched Livvy joking around with her brother and his girlfriend and Finn and the rest of their friends. Finn was actually a rather charming man, all things considered. Yes, she _had_ seen his movie, so she was aware of his background as a former Stormtrooper, which made it him all the more amazing, in a way, in her eyes. He could have turned into a very horrible, bitter young man and here he was, pleasant and nice and very sweet and friendly. Certainly much better than her daughter’s last boyfriend, if her relationship with him ever turned that way.

She watched Livvy break away from the bonfire they’d set up on the beach and come back up towards the house. “Hey, love,” she said when her daughter came to sit next to her.

“Dad’s actually leaving you alone for a bit?” Livvy asked, sitting in the chair Leonard had temporarily abandoned.

“He’s off seeing if his friends need anything,” she said. “We _are_ hosting them here, after all. It’s their movie we’re trying to escape.” She gave her daughter a wide smile. “Are you having a good time?”

Livvy nodded, and then her smile faltered slightly. “I just kind of...miss someone a little.”

“Matt?” Molly asked gently.

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “It’s silly, isn’t it? I mean, he didn’t make the best impression while he was here. Dad hated him even more than he did in my time, and even James wasn’t all that fond of him this time and he kind of hero worshiped him back home. And I was so used to you liking him in the future and this time you...didn’t.”

“Well, he didn’t make the best first impression,” Molly said carefully. “And then he never really made an attempt to fix it with either your father or I. He just assumed our opinion didn’t matter.”

“I know,” she said with a sigh. “But it does. When Dad didn’t talk to me in my time, that was the worst. I’d rather have had him yell at me like he used to yell at James. It really sucked.”

Molly was quiet for a long moment. She had the feeling that Leonard had a very hard time being a parent. Perhaps this time, with the child she was carrying now, he’d be different, with their grown children there to guide them, but it was hard knowing that they had had such a rough relationship with their children even though it was obvious their children loved them dearly. “Perhaps this time, you’ll make a different choice,” she said, rubbing her belly slightly.

“Maybe,” she said. “But I just know I still miss him. When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!” She flopped back in her seat. “And part of me wants to stop because it’s stupid to want him back. It would just be a huge mess.”

“I know. But the heart wants what the heart wants,” she said.

“That should be our family motto,” Livvy said wryly. “I mean, there was you and your ex--”

“The less we talk about him the better,” Molly interjected.

Livvy grinned. “And then there was you and Dad when he was with Carol, and then there’s the kind of weirdness with James and Zoe, and then there was me and Matt.”

“Yes, perhaps that _should_ be our family motto,” Molly said thoughtfully. She glanced back over at the bonfire. “But sometimes what the heart wants is a good thing. I mean, James wanted Amelia, too, and that turned out disastrously, except he got Desiree.”

“Yeah,” Livvy said. “And none of us would trade anything for her. She’s a bundle of pure joy.”

“Exactly,” Molly said before turning back to her daughter. “And perhaps your heart will want someone else and it won’t be as full of drama. I mean, despite the weirdness of you both knowing Zoe in the future as an adult, James and Zoe are quite happy. There’s no drama there.”

Livvy considered things before giving her mother a smile. “That’s true, I suppose,” she said. She glanced back at the fire. “She’s really nice. I like her a lot.”

“I do too. If James becomes even more serious about her I think she’d make a very lovely daughter-in-law.”

“Don’t go telling him that,” Livvy said with a laugh. “I honestly think he’d go out and buy a ring and she might just say yes.”

“We’ll keep that between us, then,” Molly said with a chuckle. Then she glanced back at the bonfire. “Finn seems like a very nice bloke as well.”

“He’s really cool,” Livvy said. “He’s a really sweet guy.”

“I’m glad you invited him along,” Molly said. “It’s been nice to get to know him while we’ve been here. I definitely like him.”

“You do?” Livvy asked, looking back at her mother.

Molly nodded, turning to Livvy. “I do. I find him to be a very respectable young man and very considerate and polite. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, all things considered. You could be around worse people.”

“That’s good to know. Does Dad like him?”

“I think he definitely likes him more than Matt, if that’s worrying you,” Molly said. “He’s been polite and respectful to your father the entire time we’ve been on the island and I think he understands that Matt...royally screwed up? He doesn’t want to make the same impression, even if he’s just your friend.”

“That’s good,” Livvy said, visibly relaxing. “I know James likes him a lot. They’ve been surfing a lot the last couple of days. Chris has gone out with them too.”

“That’s good. I think Finn could use some good friends,” Molly said with a smile. “And you have good friends.”

“I do, don’t I?” she said. “My extended family is kind of weird, but it’s cool.”

“It is,” Molly said. “And why don’t you go back to your friends now? I can survive on my own until your father is done making his rounds, but your friends are probably thinking your mean mum is keeping you prisoner.”

“You’re not mean,” she said, getting up and giving her mom a hug. Molly embraced her back. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, love,” Molly said with a smile. When she let go Livvy turned and then gave her mom a quick wave before heading back to her friends. Molly settled into her seat and watched with a smile as Livvy went and settled back next to Finn and leaned in toward him, smiling and then laughing at something he said. It was nice to see her daughter happy. It was a sight she hoped to see more often in the future.


End file.
